The present invention relates to a replaceable cartridge type oxygen generator, and also to an oxygen supply system including a plurality of such generators.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,300 discloses oxygen supply systems for aircraft comprising a plurality of chemical oxygen generators each including an igniter which when energized causes its chemical oxygen generator to generate oxygen, and sequencer means connected to the igniter for energizing them in sequence. The oxygen generators are located outside of a common chamber and are individually connected to the common chamber via individual conduits. The system further includes a pressure sensor sensing the pressure in a predetermined part of the oxygen distribution system and controlling the sequencer to energize the igniters of the next required chemical oxygen generators in sequence.
An object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable cartridge type oxygen generator particularly useful in the systems described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,300. Another object of the invention is to provide novel variations in oxygen supply systems including the novel replaceable cartridge type oxygen generators of the present application.